I'm Not In Love
by TyeDyeHippie1969
Summary: Jackie wants Hyde, Hyde doesn't want Jackie...or does he? Set around the episode, "Jackie Bags Hyde".
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything to do with T7S and it saddens me deeply

'God, is she ever gonna leave me alone?' Hyde thought as Jackie sat cuddled up next to him on couch. 'She's always buggin' me. Go away!'

"Steven, wouldn't it be great if we were on _Gilligan's Island_?"

"No. We'd be on a deserted island. How'd that be fun?"

"Well, we'd be together…_alone_."

'Oh dear God… Please don't start,' he thought. "Jackie, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "We're not dating…_yet._" She slowly started to rub his back. He jumped up quickly.

"No, no! Not yet, not ever, okay? We're never going to be anything. Got it?" She smiled.

"Oh, Steven, stop denying your feelings. You know you're feeling love for me."

"Jackie, all I'm feeling is anger and embarrassment for you."

"Whatever. I have to go. I love you."

"Jackie," Hyde started.

"You don't have to tell me. I know you love me, too," she said exiting. Hyde sat back down on the worn out couch.

'How did Kelso put up with this?'

The sun was starting to come through the tiny window in Hyde's room when it suddenly blocked by a small body.

"Rise and shine, sweetie!"

'Oh damn it.' "Jackie," he said slowly, "what time is it?"

"Umm…about 6:30."

"And what do I normally do at this time?"

"Sleep?"

"Exactly. Now put them together."

"Ohh…you are so right, Steven. We should go back to bed." She started to slip into Hyde's bed. He sighed heavily.

"Not with me, preppy monster of cheerleading."

"C'mon, Steven! Look, I made you breakfast and everything." He sleepily rose his head up and saw the plate of food near his bed.

"How'd you know what I like?"

"I have my ways."

"God, how'd you get to be such a stalker?" Having had enough, Jackie pulled Hyde out of bed to make him sit straight up.

"Eat. I know you're hungry and you just said you liked it," She said, giving him a fork and knife.

"Fine," he groaned. Happily, she plopped down on his bed and snuggled into his neck.

"Now, when you're done eating I want you to take a shower so we could go to the Hub and Eric and Donna."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Steven, we have to act like a couple." Hyde began to cough from being surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Why the hell should we act like a couple?"

"Couples act like couples."

"Once again, super stalker, we're not a couple."

"Oh, baby, I know you're still in denial, but you'll learn to accept that you love me. Now, I'm gonna want to take pictures so I don't want you to wear one of those poor, nasty shirts."

"That's it," he said, picking her up over his shoulder.

"Ooh, Steven! Already?"

"Get out," he ordered, placing her by the door. He closed and locked it to make sure she wouldn't come back in.

"Fine!" she yelled from behind it. "You can shut me out, but you can't shut out love!"

"Psycho."

"I heard that!"

The Hub wasn't too busy which was unusual for a summer day. Hyde was complaining about Jackie to Eric, Donna, and Kelso.

"She won't leave me alone! Everywhere I go she's there. It's like she knows where I'm gonna be at all times. It's creepy."

"Ugh," Eric shuddered. "Jackie everywhere, I could barely stand her in the basement let alone around every corner."

"Have you tried telling her that you don't feel the same way?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, for about the last two weeks. How'd you deal with her?" Kelso laughed.

"I didn't. Why do you think I cheated on her?"

"Take her back," Hyde begged. "It's the only way she'll get off me."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"I'll pay you!"

"How much?" Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled out 10.

"Oh God no!"

"Shut up, Forman!"

"Eric's right, Hyde. 10 isn't nearly enough for me to take her back It'd have to be like a half of a million."

"Look, if I had 500 grand, I most likely wouldn't spend it on you"

"No, I said a half of a million." The three started to laugh slightly.

"Kelso, um," Eric started, "never mind." The bell on the door went off when Jackie walked in.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said hugging Hyde.

"See what I mean?"

"Whatcha up to?"

"Actually, we were just leaving. Right Forman?"

"Uh…I wasn't leaving. Donna, were we leaving?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head.

"Good, so we can stay." Hyde leaned in to Eric's face.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass, Forman." Eric and Donna laughed as the two sat down. They were short a seat, so Jackie took the liberty of sitting on Hyde's lap. "Jackie, there's chairs over there."

"Yeah, but you're much more comfortable." He rolled his eyes at the comment. "Oh, Steven, my friend, Jenny is having a moon light party and invited us."

"I'm not going to a stupid party."

"But I already said that we're going to be there."

"Well, Jackie, I'm not going. We're not dating," he said, getting up. "See ya guys later." She watched with the rest of the gang as Hyde walked out.

"Wow, Jackie, um, sorry."

"About what? Eric, we didn't break up. That's just him holding in his feelings. Inside he really wants to go."

"Whatever you say."

I hope you like the first chapter! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything to do with T7S and it saddens me deeply. Thanks for the reviews!

Hyde walked down the breezy streets of Point Place, looking for a place to clear his head. He thought about going to the Foto Hut, but odds were that Leo would have someone there. The sun was about to set which meant that the Forman's would be having dinner, so he rushed to the only place he'd ever called home.

He came through the back door to find everyone at the dinner table.

"Steven, where've you been?" Kitty asked.

"I just went for a walk."

"Well, sit down. Your dinner's getting cold." He obeyed and began to eat his food. As he was chewing he noticed an extra chair next to his.

"Is Laurie here?" he asked. Eric shuddered.

"God, I hope not. Are you hiding her, 'cause if you are I swear she's goin' down."

"Eric, don't be a smart ass. Another one of your dumb ass friends are here."

'Oh God no…pleas be Kelso. Please be Kelso. Please be Kelso.'

"Thankfully it's not Kelso."

'Damn it! C'mon Fez!'

"Or the foreign kid." Hyde began to whimper in his mind.

'Why God, why!' Jackie came into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Steven!" she squeaked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," Eric taunted. "Hi, Steven."

"Shut it, Forman. Jackie, what're you doin' here?"

"Mrs. Forman invited me. Plus, I couldn't stand to be away from you much longer."

"Look," Red started, "would everybody just shut up and eat?" Hyde started, trying to ignore Jackie. She slowly slipped her hand on his knee to make him jump and hit the table.

"Ow!"

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you on dope?"

"Yes, Steven, are you okay?"

"Um…yeah. I thought I heard somethin'."

"Aww, my poor baby," she cooed, putting her arm around him.

"Jackie, um, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Hyde reject you about a million times?"

"Don't be rude, Eric," Kitty scolded. "It's none of our business."

"Yeah, but…"

"Listen to your mother." Hyde was obviously in pain because of his knee and figured it would be the perfect opportunity to get out of dinner. When he tried to get up, though, he seemed to be stuck.

'Oh damn. This sucks. My knee hurts like a son of a bitch, I have a crazy girl attached to me, and I can't even move.' The pain seemed to be worsening, but he realized that her hand was still gripped to the throbbing mass. 'Oh Jesus, get off!' he screamed in his mind. 'Please, Jackie, read my mind and let go.'

"Hyde, you okay?" Eric asked, concerned. He gave a head nod and tried to adjust himself to give her a clue, but she merely gained her grip back.

"Jackie," he whispered to her. "Let go of my leg." She leaned in closer to him.

"Sweetie, you just don't like to show public affection. The Forman's don't mind."

"No, you're hurting me. Let go." She noticed her actions and quickly removed her hand. "Mrs. Forman, can I be excused?"

"Steven, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just not that hungry."

"Well, okay then. Let me know if you need anything." He smiled and limped down to the basement. Jackie of course followed.

"Steven, what's wrong?"

"You wanna know what's wrong!" he screamed. "You keep following me around and you made me hit my damn knee!"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm just limping for the hell of it." Hyde struggled to sit on the couch without causing more pain than needed.

"Here, let me help you," she said, taking his arm.

"I don't need your help."

"Oh, shut up and let me help." Jackie propped a pillow under his injured knee and made him comfortable. She then began to rub his shoulders.

"What're you doin'?"

"Helping. I learned this in a class I took. It's very relaxing." To his surprise he actually enjoyed it.

'Ohh, no…' She got closer up against him and started to move with her hands along his back. 'You can't make me like this. You can't make me like this.'

"Do you like it?"

"It's not bad. Where'd you learn this?"

"I took a massage class last summer. Michael wanted me to do it."

"Since when do you do anything Kelso wants?" 'I don't like it. I don't like it.'

"I loved him. I'd do anything for him."

'Why is she doing this? She's making me feel bad for her. No, bad Jackie!' Her movement became more sensual as she talked making Hyde shiver. 'Don't do it…think about something else. Aerosmith, Zeppelin, Janis Joplin…hmm, Janis. Naked Janis… naked Janis… naked Jackie…Oh God!'

"You seem a little tense. Here's the problem," she said, pushing harder in a spot on his back. He let out a groan. "You like that?" she laughed.

'You moron! Think of something!' "Uhh…no." 'Clever. Really. Oh, crap. Go back down! Go back down!'

"Well, I gotta run," She said, getting off of him.

'No! Don't leave! Not like this!'

"I'll see you tomorrow."

'You are the devil! Evil woman!' "And you," he said looking down. "We don't like her. She's not human. Bad! Bad, bad, bad!"

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything to do with T7S and it saddens me deeply.

The cool night breeze was coming in through Hyde's little window to make him shiver. His incident and dinner made him start to wonder whether or not he might have some kind of feelings for Jackie. Not being able to sleep, he decided to go out on the porch for some fresh air.

Being as quiet as possible, he crept through the door and carefully shut it. The wind hit him harshly. "Okay, let's think this through," he whispered to himself. "I'm a normal, government hating guy and she's a preppy, materialistic girl who likes to spend Daddy's money. How do we get together? It just doesn't seem right, but why do I feel this way? It's not normal for me to like someone like her! She's conceded and heartless, and she doesn't care about anyone's feelings but hers. But why do I feel this way? It's like if I'm not around her I feel like something's missing."

"Hyde?" He whipped around to see Eric staring at him with a confused look on his face. He tried to act cool.

"Uh, hey, Forman. What're you doin' up?"

"I heard you talking. What the hell? You like Jackie!"

"Look, I don't like her."

"You just said you have feelings for her! How could you like Jackie?"

"Shh! You're gonna wake up everybody."

"But how…"

"I dunno, Forman. It's just that last night she helped me with my knee and was really…sweet, I guess."

"Sweet? She was really sweet? Hyde, Jackie is not sweet, okay? She's an evil monster of death that comes only second to Laurie!"

"She's not a whore!"

"Now you're defending her?" Hyde rolled his eyes and began to feel extremely frustrated with having to explain himself.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? I'll have to kick your ass," he said, walking back inside. Eric was left speechless and disgusted at the same time. He had to tell Donna, but he still really wanted to live.

'How am I gonna keep this big of secret to myself? He knows I don't know when to shut up!'

As usual, Jackie awoke Hyde the next morning with breakfast and a cute, but sickening greeting. Today it was, "Out of bed sleepy head!" Even with his new feelings for her, he still hated to get up before the sun. "Well, if you won't get up I'll just have to get in bed with you."

'Hmm…no, don't let her.' She slipped in under the covers and got close to him. 'And… you let her. Good job, dilhole. I'm such an idiot! Get up! Get up! Why aren't you getting up?' "Jackie, um…" 'Say you're sick. Say you're sick.' "I'm…sick." 'Good. She'll leave.'

"My poor baby!"

'Crap.'

"What's wrong?"

'Think of something contagious. You have to gross her out. Think of something to gross her out.' "I have…syphilis." 'No, you dumbass!' "I mean…I have a really bad cold." He does an extremely fake cough, hoping it would make her leave. She didn't buy it, though.

"Steven, come on. Get up and come shopping with me."

'Okay, please just say okay. You know you want to…but, no. You gotta make her leave. Don't fall in love. That's the motto.' "I'm not going shopping, Jackie."

"Steven, just…"

"I said no!" he shouted surprisingly. She jumped as tears started to form in her eyes. 'Don't look at her. Whatever you do, don't…' "Jackie, I…" Before he could finish she ran out the door. 'Damn it.' He wanted so badly just to run after her and apologize, but he knew he couldn't. The feeling of being tired quickly faded and was replaced by a familiar one…sadness.

The day went by slowly, making Hyde feel even guiltier. Jackie didn't come by the basement for the entire day, which made him nervous. Then he realized it was her friend's moon light party. The gang was sitting on the couch while Hyde was in deep thought.

"Hyde," Fez said, "what're you thinking about?" Eric looked uneasy as he shifted his position.

"Jackie…" Kelso started.

"I'm not thinking about her! Why would I be thinking about her!"

"Dude, I was gonna say she likes this show. What's up with you?"

"Nothin'," he said, coolly. 'Why do I feel so bad? She's weird. Oh God, just go to the party and tell them. They're gonna find out anyway.' He jumped up and stormed up to the door.

"What're you doin'?" Donna asked.

"I'm goin' to that stupid party!" he called back to them. They all looked confused.

"Why's he going with Jackie?" Kelso asked. Eric finally gave in.

"All right! I heard him last night talking about how he likes her."

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

Jackie was sitting alone in a corner at the moon light party waiting for someone to come up to her. Everyone had their dates, except for her. "Free Bird" began to play and she thought about when she danced with Hyde at the prom to that song. Out of the corner of her eye, the image of a tall, curly-haired guy came toward her. "Steven!" she shrieked, running up to him. Jackie fell into his arms and he held her tight. "I can't believe you came!"

"Listen, Jackie, I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's okay, Steven. I don't care. All that matters is that you came." He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They began to dance slowly, holding each other. As the song was about to end, Hyde lent down and softly kissed Jackie to make her knees weak. "Steven," she whispered. "I know I say this all the time, but…I love you." He nodded.

"I know." After the party the two went back to the basement and laid in Hyde's bed.

"Thanks for coming," she yawned.

"Shh…go to sleep." Soon she drifted off as Hyde watched her. He snuggled up next to her and softly whispered in her ear, "I love you, too."


End file.
